


How to make John Blake have a crush on you

by Seaslug



Series: Little theater of figure [2]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Out of Character, cross-dressing, poor Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaslug/pseuds/Seaslug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barsad gives some really bad advices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to make John Blake have a crush on you

**Author's Note:**

> Well there is another work about figures.  
> Again, sorry for my poor English.  
> Thanks for watching!  
> Chinese version:http://weibo.com/2696979161/ztn4NByd4

 

****

 


End file.
